


" Alone .. again. "

by Loser_James



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Quackity, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam forgets about quackity lol, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, awsamdad concept, no beta we die like sams feelings for quackity, phil helps quackity out, technoblade helps quackity too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_James/pseuds/Loser_James
Summary: { Sam usually put's all his attention to Tubbo & Tommy to protect them and keep them company. Which days he would hangout with Quackity slowly stops,, so he run's away to woods. }
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	" Alone .. again. "

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped up in my mind. I hope you'll enjoy !! x]

It was just another day as always,  
Quackity woke up by bright sunlight shining through his open curtains, it was a warm sunny day , his wings shinning and observing the sunlight perfectly , gold feathers as he softly flapped them. 

He slowly sat up from his bed seeing a plate of breakfast ( eggs and bacon ) and a note on his nightstand. He leaned onto the stand as he saw the note, grabbing it, it was from Sam ! He started reading the note ,

" - Hello my little duckling ! I know we were supposed to hangout today,, but i'll be helping Tubbo & Tommy for rest of the day for the {Innit Hotel} ! I'm really sorry i hope you'll forgive me, I made you breakfast by the way! Make sure to eat it okay ? if you're still hungry by the plates done there's more food in the fridge, love you ! - Sam "

He sighed , in shame, in anger. as he put the note down looking down sitting properly on his bed. 

" - It's always them,, always them.. " 

He kept repeating. He hated it. He hated this. He hated them. He just wanted to feel his fathers company again, He missed the days that they hung out for hours and hours laugh echoing the cottage's walls on a snowy day.  
He sighed again as he grabbed the plate just starting to eat the food Sam made for him , adoring the taste. Sam was always good with cooking ! He used to learn from Sam some of his recepies, cooking with him, he misses it he misses it so much. But it's all ToMMy and TuBBo now. It's always them , them , THEM. He hated THEM. So much.. So so much. He finaly had company had company by someone he loved , that he trusted but NO. It ALWAYS had to be ruined. His happiness didn't matter did it? His (Ex) Husband treated him like shit. His fiances aren't around very much. Only person that cared about him left for two kids. How dumb is that? He could never have what he wanted. It was always for them just them.. He just wanted his fathers company thats all he wanted in his life . He could never have his happy ending. It's just not possible for him. He was alone, again. 

He finished eating his breakfast as he stood up, flapping his wings again fixing them and making them comfortable in the position.  
He started walking downstairs out of his room to the kitchen to put his dish down, he putted it in the sink as he stood there thinking about what he should do..

" - Should i... nonono that'd be foolish of me .. but , who would care even if i ran away ?.. Sam's not here for me.. "

He stood there thinking as he looked up, rushing to his room to pack his bags and go away from here. This "town" he lives in sucks, he hates it here . He does. He's just an entertaintment for them , nobody would care if he ran away.  
He packed his bags. Everything he needed. He hid the bag he was gonna run away with in his closet, putting it next to his axe, tonight is the night he makes the move. 

After some hours Sam arrived home ,, as always it was late almost 12AM. He newly made it home as he knew Quackity would be awake,

" - Duckling !! I'm home ! "

Quackity heard Sam's voice as he fastly ran downstairs , hugging him as he smiled

" - Welcome back ! "

Quackity helped him around with his armor and weapons. Putting them away. They chatted for a while about an hour or so. Sam went to his own room to sleep after a rough day, so did Quackity. He made sure Sam was fully asleep. He knew Sam always would read a book before sleeping fully. As he got up checking the time, 2AM.. Sam is surely asleep. Quackity got up dressing up right for the night , he wore a coat over his white shirt , put on some jeans and some boots since he was gonna walk for an while. He grabbed his bag and wore his beanie. Grabbing his axe and a torch,, he made his way out of his room. Stopping for a second , rethinking.

" - Am i doing the right thing?.. "

He thought to himself. Looking as the torch as he sighed keeping his head up.

" - No , Quackity. You're leaving . It's time to start a new page in your life out of this shithole.. "

He had an smirk on his face as he lit the torch and started walking . Away from the cottage he lived in,, leaving everything behind to start a new. 

He walked for good 3 hours, he got tired as he sat down by a tree, after drinking some water he slowly dozed off.

He woke up after some hours , in someones bed?.. It was warm. Warm like his home. He was in a huge bed , his bag and axe next to the stand.  
The room was covered with books, everyshelf was covered with it. Ancient Greek Gods to Sun-Tzu Art Of War , it hit him in the head .. He was in Technoblades house. Nobody had THAT much copies for Art Of War as he knew. He immediately turned to the trap door when he heared the noise coming from it as some man peaked from it 

" - Oh ! Goodmornin' mate ! "

He had an heart warming accent which made Quackity feel safe as he looked at him,

" - P-Phil?. What am i doing here?? "

He immediately asked , he wasn't expecting to wake up here.

" - I was out looking for some matterials. Saw you dozen off by a tree. So i brought you here. It's dangerous out alone for dozing out y'know. "

He kept his smile looking at Quackity as he went back to the trapdoor to get out ,

" - Come down alright? I made breakfast. "

Quackity nods as the man , Philza , goes down back the trapdoor closing it, Quackity really didn't.. expect to be here but he did as Phil said, he fixed himself as he went down the trapdoor to the main floor. He saw Technoblade as the man looked at him and waved . A small wave.  
He ofcourse was shocked by the man being actually really calm as he waved back , making his way to Phil and Techno .

" - So .. Quackity.. do you mind explaning why were you out on the woods alone?? "

Philza asked, no pressure , he just wanted to know why, Quackity sighed mumbling,, he was lowkey embarrased he ran away cause of jealousy as he started speaking.

" - I ran away ..- "

Philza and Techno got shocked for a second, 

" - Running away? Why ? "

Technoblade asked,, actually kind of worried. Quackity responded after some seconds of silence.

" - ..Jealousy.. it's just.. I never get to hang out with Sam a lot anymore,, It's always Tommy and Tubbo always them.. I only get to see him for an hours every fucking day and it's just.. "

Philza putted an hand behind Quackity's back just rubbing it in soft circles for comfort, being careful cause of wings. He was on verge of tears from his anger as Phil responded 

" - Hey mate.. calm down alright? It's okay. You're okay now alright?.. "

Quackity looked down lowkey embarrased as he felt someones hand on his cheeks he looked up to see,, It was Techno wiping away his tears 

" - Stop crying it's not worth it. "

Technoblade wasn't the best at comforting people but it lowkey made Quackity smile as he nods. Philza smiled at both of them as Techno spoke again,

" - If you'd like.. we can watch a movie to make you feel better.. ya'know? But first eat up. "

He nods as he wiped away his tears .

" - Thanks Techno ..- "

" - No problem birdie. "

Maybe come to think about it.. He wasn't all alone again..

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT'S NOT FULLY ANGST PLEASE I CAN'T WRITE ANGST-


End file.
